1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data graphs and, more particularly, to supporting recursive dynamic provenance annotations over data graphs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing works directed to provenance are limited to annotations over primitive nodes, rather than annotations that span subgraphs. Additionally, we note the following further deficiencies of the prior art. For example, prior art graph representation models only support simple, static links. Moreover, graphs in the prior art are defined extensionally or as mere macros, thus providing no support for dynamic data. Additionally, queries in the prior art are limited within a single graph and do not span (or use) the links between graphs. Also, if triples are part of more than one graph, then such triples have to be replicated for each of the graphs. Thus, the prior art associated with provenance suffers from quite a number of deficiencies, which significantly limits the applications to which such prior art provenance may be applied.